Référentiel Bondissant
by Precira
Summary: Quand Kevin Flynn décide de partager une coutume de concepteurs avec ses amis programmes.


_N/A : on pouvait vraiment qualifier ça d'idée à la con, au départ. Mais j'aime ça les idées à la con._

_Disclaimer : Tron est la propriété de Disney. Quelle chance ils ont._

* * *

><p>- "Kevin!"<p>

- "Relax, Al'! Je vais pas y passer la semaine!"

- "Quand tu pars à ton bureau, je ne sais pas comment tu t'y prends, mais je ne peux pas te joindre, et tu ne sembles pas avoir de montre. Ça te ferait un beau cadeau d'anniversaire, tiens, une montre!"

Les portes d'Encom avait plutôt intérêt à s'ouvrir pour laisser passer ces deux tornades. La première se nommait Kevin Flynn et venait de sortir en trombe, la veste à moitié enfilée, apparemment pressé de défaire sa cravate. Et la seconde, pour que ça créée un tel tapage, était bien évidemment son collègue et meilleur ami Alan Bradley.

- "Vieux, c'est bon, j'ai plus seize ans, tu veux bien me laisser?"

Alan soupira, il ne voulait pas l'avouer mais il s'inquiétait. Quand son ami allait passer sa soirée au bureau, il était capable de rater une conférence, et ce n'aurait pas été la première fois. Il se contenta se lâcher la pauvre cravate avec laquelle il retenait Flynn et de la plisser pour tenter de lui redonner une forme appropriée.

- "T'as rien d'autre à ajouter?"

- "Moi non, toi si. Une cravate en plus d'une montre, sur ma liste d'anniversaire."

- "Tu as de quoi être ponctuel en attendant ton anniversaire?"

- "J'ai l'heure, sur le PC, quand même."

- "Tu as appelé les actionnaires d'avant-hier?"

- "Affaire réglée."

- "Et Sam?"

- "Avec ses grands parents. C'est bon, m'man, j'peux y'aller?"

- "OK, OK, tu fais bien juste bien attention..."

- "Comme d'hab', vieux."

Alan soupira une nouvelle fois en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Arrêter Kevin Flynn... Autant proposer un dîner romantique à Dillinger!

- "Ah", fit Flynn, "à ce propos tu me feras penser que..."

**SHBAF**

C'est à peu près le bruit que fit le ballon en venant s'écraser à l'arrière de son crâne. Il se retourna vers la bande de gamin qui jouaient au basket sur le trottoir pour les engueuler copieusement mais s'arrêta, la bouche ouverte. Il se retourna vers Alan, un large sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

- "Euh, ça va?"

- "Super !" Il répondit en secouant son ami par les épaules. "Ça va être super!"

- "Mais..."

Mais Flynn était déjà sur sa Ducati, et la Ducati déjà loin.

xxx

- "Salutations!"

- "Ça faisait longtemps Flynn, des affaires requièrent ton att..."

- "Attrape plutôt ça."

Clu rattrapa l'objet rond de justesse. L'examinant et le palpant d'un air perplexe pendant que Flynn saluait Tron d'une grande claque dans le dos.

- "Qu'est-ce que..."

- "Ça mon vieux, c'est un ballon! Ou référentiel bondissant, si tu souhaite le nom 'parfait'."

Il frappa le ballon que Clu tenait de manière suspicieuse d'un geste sec, le faisant tomber et rebondir au sol. Il rit et joua autour des deux programmes pour leur montrer le principe, alternant les rebonds à la main et les jongles avec les pieds. Tron paraissait ravi et pressé de jouer tant le concept l'amusait. Clu tentait de rester impassible pour dissimuler l'intérêt qui grandissait en lui.

- "Alors, ça vous tente? J'ai écris un code pour installer un terrain de jeux vers la frontière."

- "C'était ça! Nous avions d'abord cru à un bug", fit le programme de sécurité d'un ton enjoué.

Il leur fit signe de le suivre et, le ballon sous le coude, ouvrit le bâton de son lightcycle qu'il enfourcha et démarra d'une main. Tron lança un regard pétillant à Clu avant de suivre le concepteur. L'admin soupira, il se demandait bien pourquoi les humains avaient des coutumes aussi étranges. Il n'y avait vraiment que Tron pour s'en amuser. Lui? Intéressé par ce... ballon? Peuh! Il avait d'autres priorités plus intéressantes, comme installer un jacuzzi chez lui, pour profiter de son corps parfait entouré de mousses et de...

- "Amène toi, Clu!"

Une fois sur le terrain, qui s'étendait sur une dizaine de mètres, Flynn pausa les mains contre le sol et deux choses étranges apparurent d'un bout à l'autre. La première était un long bâton vertical coiffé d'un... cylindre transparent. Et l'autre une sorte de cage.

- "Parfait, Football ou Basket-ball?"

Clu et Tron se regardèrent avec de grands yeux. Flynn, amusé, leur expliqua le principe des deux sports sans trop entrer dans les détails, juste de quelle manière on jouait et les fautes à ne pas faire.

- "Bon du coup je choisis : basket d'abord!"

Aussitôt dit, il se plaça devant les deux programmes, genoux fléchis, balle à la main. Il voyait bien qu'ils n'osaient pas avancer, alors il leur fit quelques feintes, surtout à Clu qui était toujours le plus difficile à convaincre pour ce genre de choses, avant de bondir et marquer aisément le premier panier.

- "Vous voyez ? Allez les gars, contrez moi!"

Ils se lancèrent en même temps, et dès lors la partie devint bien moins facile. Clu menait un assaut acharné et Tron multipliait les actions rapides. Flynn ne touchait presque plus le ballon. Très vite, il fut mit un peu de côté, Clu perdait patience : à chaque fois qu'il menait le jeu, Tron se débrouillait pour lui prendre la balle d'un geste rapide et sautait sveltement pour atteindre le panier. Flynn, voyant que son programme s'énervait, décréta qu'ils se mettraient à deux contre Tron. Malgré cette initiative, ils s'essoufflaient bien plus vite et Clu demanda à ce qu'on essaie l'autre jeu. Il était enchanté d'être dans la même équipe que son concepteur, et contre Tron en plus. Il n'avait jamais supporté que le programme de sécurité soit plus doué que lui aux batailles de disque et courses de lightcycle, mais après tout leur fonction différait, ce n'était pas une excuse mais une réalité.

Comme précédemment, Flynn engagea. Il fit passer le ballon autour de ses chevilles, zigzaguant autour des programmes, et tira dans la cage, où le ballon rebondit légèrement pour rouler à ses pieds. Cette fois, ils n'attendirent pas que le concepteur donne le signal, ils se jetèrent sur le ballon et se le disputèrent avec hargne, se donnant presque des coups de pieds. Flynn n'osait même plus s'interposer, il se tenait derrière eux pour voir qui allait marquer et les rappeler à l'ordre lorsque leur mains touchaient le ballon. Le combat était tellement serré que les deux adversaires tentaient toujours d'avoir l'avantage alors qu'ils étaient complètement hors-jeu. Clu avait très envie de prendre son disque et mettre cette foutue balle dans cette foutue cage une bonne fois pour toutes, mais Kevin Flynn le regardait alors il ne tricha pas.

Finalement, c'est encore une fois Tron qui mit la balle – en s'aidant légèrement de la main – dans le but. Il poussa un cri de victoire, qui le surprit tant il était inhabituel pour lui de manifester ainsi sa joie. Flynn accueillit sa victoire d'une grande claque dans le dos, il fit aussi plein de compliments à Clu, qui manifestement boudait. Il aurait probablement mieux fait de se servir de son disque pour gêner Tron, ça n'aurait pas une grosse tricherie, et comme ça il aurait gagné, et Kevin Flynn serait fier de le voir maîtriser une coutume de concepteur.

- "La prochaine fois, je vous apporterai de quoi jouer au base-ball, c'est le sport le plus populaire chez les concepteurs. Enfin, en Amérique bien sûr."

Les programmes n'avaient aucune idée de ce que l'Amérique pouvait être, mais ils étaient en phase de récupération active et ne pensèrent pas à demander. Ça devait être un autre nom que Los Angeles pour désigner l'endroit où il vivait. Clu s'approcha de Flynn, qui continuait de penser tout haut à aménager d'autres endroits comme celui-ci, mais rien que pour eux, pour éviter que les jeux vidéos perdent de leur intérêt.

- "C'est quelque-chose qui aurait sûrement plu à Ram", fit Tron à voix basse, en direction de son ami.

- "C'est un certitude, vieux". Répondit Flynn en passant un bras autour des épaules du programme.

Il avait souvent pensé à Ram en se disant que s'il croisait Roy, il lui demanderait une copie de son programme. Malheureusement, leurs horaires étaient si différents que l'occasion ne se présentait jamais. Tron n'en parlait pas non plus, et il ne se doutait pas qu'il y pensait ainsi.

- "Kevin Flynn."

Clu se sentait légèrement vexé d'avoir été mis à part et tenait à rappeler ses devoirs à son concepteur.

- "Oui, Clu, j'arrive. Tiens, pars devant et va dire à Shaddox que nous aurons besoin de lui."

- "Bien."

La mine boudeuse, l'admin prit son lightcycle et partit en direction du centre-ville.

- "Quel mauvais perdant!" Rigola Flynn.

Tron approuva avec un sourire.

- "Merci Flynn, c'était agréable de savoir comment vous Concepteurs vous amusez, je me suis beaucoup amusé aussi."

Il partait à son tour quand il sentit un objet rond appuyer contre sa hanche. Il se retourna et vit Flynn lui tendre le ballon.

- "Mais..."

- "Tiens, je suis heureux que ça t'ai plu, prends-le."

Tron prit l'objet lentement, cérémonieusement presque, la bouche entrouverte. Flynn le regardait faire, amusé. Le programme ne semblait pas savoir qu'un ballon était plutôt anodin. Mais à voir le beau sourire qui grandissait sur son visage, ce n'était pas anodin pour lui, c'était un honneur.

- "Bah alors, tu vas pas pleurer quand même!"

- "Comment puis-je te remercier?"

- "Moarf... Comme ça on va dire."

Et il le prit dans ses bras. Tron laissa tomber son ballon pour fixer ses bras autour du coup de son ami. Il se sentait étrange, étrangement bien avec les bras de Flynn enserrant sa taille. Il en soupira d'aise, soufflant dans le cou de son ami.

Beaucoup de cycles plus tard, alors que Clu surveillait ses gardes détruire le peu d'effets personnels de Tron pour faire de la place à Rinzler, son regard s'arrêta sur un objet rond posé sur un socle. Il ordonna à un garde de le lui apporter. Son regard se perdit dans les usures de l'objet un peu dégonflé, se souvenant des fois où, après une compétition, Tron se rendait sur le petit terrain pour jouer tout seul – Clu avait toujours décliné l'invitation, trouvant cela stupide de se prendre pour un concepteur. La Grille avait ses propres jeux, pourquoi en installer d'autres ? Flynn y avait même imprimé un gros T avec le bout de son disque. Pathétique. Un rictus tordit son visage, il prit son disque et écorcha violemment le ballon qui se dégonfla silencieusement. Il jeta l'objet ratatiné à un garde, reportant son attention sur la première bataille de disque de Rinzler. Son parfait programme n'avait pas besoin de souvenirs obsolètes.

* * *

><p><em>Clu2 is an ass, pourtant je l'apprécie.<em>

_End of line._


End file.
